


part 3

by chuckybee



Category: enderkins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckybee/pseuds/chuckybee
Summary: another ☝️
Relationships: enderkins x quackity
Kudos: 1





	part 3

Chapter 1.

As Quackity and Ender leave you behind in your shitty apartment with your child named Poggers.  
‘She’s a bitch oh my fucking god.’ you say to Poggers. ‘Si!!’ Poggers replies. ‘Shut the hell up child!’ You say as you drop kick him out the window.

Chapter 2. 

Ender hears a smash. ‘What the hell?’ she says. ‘A baby just flew out the window.’ Quackity replies. ‘Anyways, awooga Ender!’ ‘Thank you Kit for showing me an edit of him’ she prays to the god of Kitseltii. ‘You have cute elbows.’ Quackity says while yanking off his beanie. ‘You have hair!’ Ender cried. ‘Yes I do! It’s not superglued to my head!’ He replies to Ender. ‘Who was that in the appartement?’ he says. ‘Just somebody who called me a flatass bitch.’ Ender replies.

Chapter 3. 

*Quackity is hot oh my god. I need to fuck this bitch.* you think to yourself. ‘QUACKITY!! I LOVE YOU!!’ you shout down the stairwell. ‘Competition i guess..’ you hear Quackity reply from the bottom of the stairs. ‘HELL NO!!’ Ender replies, and you hear the sound of lips smacking together. ‘They’re kissing.’ you murmur. ‘No!’ you reply and fall down the whole stair case. ‘They died lmao’ Quackity says to Ender. ‘NOT YET, HUSBAND STEALER!’ You yell to Ender when you become a zombie. ‘Get back here bitch!’ you say. ‘Aw what the hell man.’ Quackity says and pushes Ender all the way down the stairs.

Chapter 4. 

‘What the hell you beanie-wearing bitch!! y/n was right!!’ Ender shouts as she breaks off her pinky toe and it flies into your mouth. You chomp down on it. ‘Crunchy and spicy.’ you whisper. ‘ENJOY EATING HER!!’ Quackity yells. ‘No.’ Enderkins shouts, and teleports right in front of Quackity.

Chapter 5.

‘Here you go.’ Ender says as she stabs Quackity in the elbow. ‘Poggers.’ Quackity says, and tumbled down the stairs. *I just murdered Quackity* Ender thinks to herself. ‘Poggers!!’ You teleport behind Ender and you make out with eachother like you did on the 14th floor 26 years ago. ‘Awooga.’ you both say in unison as the god of Kitseltii appears right in front of you. ‘Hola bitches!’ Kit says to you and Ender. 

Chapter 6. 

‘This will make a good fanfic one day..’ Kit says to you.

Spoiler alert: It did make a good fanfic.


End file.
